Green Lights
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Draco gets a letter from his Father, telling him that he is going to marry Pansy. Draco decides to get Harry to play his boyfriend so his Father won't make him marry Pansy. Will this cause the boys to realize their feelings for each other?


Green Lights 

Chapter 1 

The Proposition 

***********************   

    Harry smiled softly at Hermione as she looked back into the book she had been reading.  She looked read a sentence and smiled up at her best friend. 

   "Harry are you sure?"  She asked.  She loved Harry with all her heart and she would do anything for him.  She was his best friend, and she would love him till they day she died.  They had been friends since first year, and now at the start of their 6th year, she was happy to say they were even closer then ever.  At the end of last year, they had started to make up their own spells and hexes, trying to make more powerful hexes and spells from the originals.  

   "Yeah I'm sure.  This would be good, I could finally get that spell we made up to work if we did this."  Harry replied. 

  "Ok Harry, I agree.  We have to try this out tomorrow."  Hermione replied, with a big grin on her face. 

  Harry nodded his head and started to flip a few pages to show her another one he had come up with.  Him and Hermione were close.  He loved her, and if he weren't gay, he would have dated her.  But be that as it may, he was, and he was trying to fix Hermione up with Ron.  Unfortunately, Ron had been bragging to Harry about this new girl he had started talking to from Ravenclaw, thank god Hermione didn't know.  Ron had left for a trip and wouldn't be back for a few days, which was really a relief to Harry.  He loved Ron like a brother, but he really had to get more ideas for him and Hermione to hook up. 

   "I love this one Harry!  Oh yeah!  I meant to tell you that a certain Slytherin asked me out today."  Hermione said.

     Harry raised an eyebrow, hoping against hope that it wasn't the Slytherin he was slightly interested in.  "Who?"

  "Blaise Zabini."  Hermione replied, practically glowing.

    "Really?  Well tell me how this came about."  Harry urged.  

       "Ok, well we were sitting in Potions and he slipped me a note.  It said '_Meet me in the empty classroom near the Charms classroom before lunch._'  You know about my slight crush on Blaise, so of course I went.  When I got there he started to tell me how he liked me.  He said that he liked the way I always try to be friendly to people, and he says that he admires my brains.  So then he asked me out for the next Hogsmeade Weekend, and of course I agreed."  Hermione giggled and Harry hugged his friend.  He was happy for her.  

     "That's this weekend coming up.  This is great; we have to go shopping for you.  I can get a few passes from Dumbeldore to Hogsmeade on Thursday."  Harry said thoughtfully.  Hermione squealed and hugged him again, kissing him on the cheek.  

  "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"  She said.  She looked at her watch and sat up, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.  "We have to get to dinner."  She said.

   Harry looked at his own watch and nodded his head in agreement.  They left Harry's room and went downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.  They waved and smiled at the people that greeted them, and then they made their way to the Great Hall.  

**************  

  "Oh god Blaise shut the _fuck_ up!"  Draco groaned as he stabbed his Steak with his fork, glaring at Blaise. 

   Blaise smiled at his friend and took a few sips of Pumpkin Juice.  "I can't help it.  Hermione actually agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me." He replied, smiling slightly. 

   Draco rolled his eyes.  "You told me.  I am aware of your growing love life, but why the fuck should I care?"  

  "Because she just so happens to be the best friend of the one guy you can't seem to stop thinking about."  Blaise replied matter-of-factly.  

    Draco decided not to respond, knowing that what Blaise said was true.  But who said he would ever admit it?  He sure as hell didn't say he was going to start singing the Golden Boy's praises.  Sure he was jealous of everyone that talked civilly to Harry.  He talked to Harry and nothing but cruel insults would come from his mouth.  Sometimes he wondered if he ever thought before he said something truly hurtful to the Gryffindor.  Draco stopped his musing when he heard the doors to the Great Hall open.  Hermione and Harry walked in, talking passionately about whatever the topic was.  Draco felt the green eyed monster come pay him a visit as he noticed that they were holding hands.  

   By now everyone knew that Harry was gay.  They also knew that Hermione and Harry had a close relationship, and that Mr. And Mrs. Granger offered for Harry to live with them over the summers.  So Draco didn't know why he wanted to kill Hermione.  He just had this urge to tell her to get her hands off of his property, but doing that would only make Blaise mad and piss off Harry, which was something he really did not want to do.  

  He watched as they sat down and started to pile their plates, still talking about whatever it was they were talking about.  Draco watched them as he ate his food, and he only noticed that an owl had dropped a letter next to him because Blaise had kicked him in the leg.

  Draco glared at his friend as he picked up the letter.  He opened it and let his eyes skim over the contents. 

_Dear Son, _

_       I have spoken to the Parkinsons and we have all agreed that you and Pansy should be wed.  I have not heard from anyone at the school about you being in a relationship, so I know this would not be in an inconvenience to you.  Not like it would matter if it were.  But then again, being that your mother is the way she is, she would insist that you would be given a chance to talk and tell if you was in a relationship.  But since I am sure you are not, this does not matter.  You and Pansy are scheduled to be married over the Easter Holidays.  The ring, which bear the Malfoy family crest, will be sent to you in a week's time.  Do make me proud.  _

_ Your Father   _

 Draco's eyes were big by the time he ended the letter.  There was no way in hell he would marry Pansy.  **HE WAS GAY!!  **His Parents knew that, hell everyone knew that.  Being gay was accepted in the wizarding world, and there was no way in hell would he have sex with a girl.  

   "Draco man, what's going on?"  Blaise asked his friend.

    Draco handed the letter over to Blaise and watched as Blaise's eyebrows shut up in surprise.  He put the letter down and shook his head.  "Draco what the hell are you going to do?"  Blaise asked.  

  Draco scanned the letter once again and a grin set across his features.  "There's a way around this.  My father thinks I'm not in a relationship." 

  "Because you're not."  Blaise replied, looking confused.

   "But I can always say that I have been in a secret relationship.  All I have to do is say that I didn't want anyone to know about it." 

  "But your story has loopholes.  Why would your 'partner' want to keep this secret?  It would have slipped by now."  

   Draco thought this over and nodded his head, knowing that Blaise was right.  He sighed and let his eyes scan over the Great Hall while he thought of the impending doom that was slowly closing around him.  A burst of laughter erupted from the Gryffindor Table and Draco watched as Harry threw his head back and laughed, his lightening bolt shaped scar noticeable.

   "That's it!"  Draco said with a grin.  Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and looked imploringly at Draco.

   "Harry Potter could be my partner.  He would have to keep it secret because of who he is.  That's what makes this totally believable."  Draco said with a smile.

  "One problem.  How are you going to get Harry to see things your way?"  Blaise asked.  His answer was silence.

*****************  

     "Harry, do you think if we switched the words for the _inflemento_ curse with the _burneto_ hex, that it would make a better counter curse?"  Hermione asked as they walked out the Great Hall. 

  "How about if you combined them?"  Harry asked.  Hermione thought this over and was about to say something in response when someone stepped out from in front of them, making Hermione jump. 

  "Malfoy?  What do you want?"  Harry asked, pointing his wand at the Slytherin.  

  "I need to talk to you Potter.  Granger can run along."  Draco said, folding his arms across his chest.

  "No.  She stays; I'm going to tell her anyway.  So whatever you have to say, say it now."  

   "Fine.  Look, can we go somewhere more private then?"  Draco asked.  Hermione led the way to a deserted classroom.  Once they were all inside, she spelled the door close, and put a silencing charm on it.

  "Ok Speak."  Hermione said, sitting next to Harry.  

  "Well, at dinner my Father sent me a letter.  In it, he's ordering me to Marry Pansy, and I refuse to do so.  He said that he didn't hear of me being in a relationship, so the arrangement shouldn't be a problem for me."  

  "And why is this concerning me?"  Harry asked.

  "I'm getting to that!  Anyway, I figured that if I had a secret relationship, then he wouldn't be able to make me marry her.  But Blaise realized that it wouldn't be believable because any normal person wouldn't want to keep a relationship with me secret.  So I thought about it and came to a conclusion.  You would have to keep your love life secret because of reporters and stuff, so I thought maybe you could pretend to be my boyfriend."  

   Hermione gasped slightly and silently thanked the fates for this turn of events.  She knew Harry was glowing inside, but of course he had to keep up appearances.

   "Now why should I agree on this?"  Harry asked.

   "Because I'll do anything you want.  I won't bad mouth your friends, I won't bad mouth you, and I'll keep the snide remarks to a minimum."  

  Harry looked Draco over and raised an eyebrow.  "Hmmm… ok.  You will of course have to come out with this 'relationship' and when that time comes, you will have to play the perfect boyfriend.  Well you can still be the cold bastard you want to be, that doesn't bother me at all…just don't be mean to my friends."  

  Draco looked like he wanted to jump up and down with joy.  "So is this a deal?"  He asked hopefully.  Harry nodded his head and held out his hand.  Draco took his hand and shook it. 

  "Deal.  Tell me whenever you want to put it into effect."

  "After I talk to my Father.  Meet me here tomorrow, after dinner.  Grang…Hermione you can come too, I'll bring Blaise."  Draco said.

  Hermione grinned and nodded her head.  "Ok.  Now if you can excuse us, Harry and me have to get back to the Common Room so we can study."  

  Harry groaned out loud and Hermione glared at him.  "You have been avoiding studying for weeks Harry.  You need to pass your classes.  Now lets go."

  "Ok, Ok."  Harry said.  "Bye."  He said to Draco, as Hermione lifted the charms on the room.  The two Gryffindors left and Draco wanted to smile.  Yes, life was seriously looking good. 

**************  

   A/N:  I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry.  I'll have a new chapter tomorrow night.  Please review.


End file.
